1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a recording apparatus provided with a heater that dries ink that is recorded on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses provided with a heater that dry ink that is recorded on a recording medium are used in the related art. Ink jet recording apparatuses record by discharging ink onto a recording medium. When the recording apparatus is provided with a heater, the heater dries a portion of the recording medium on which the ink is recorded without making contact therewith in order to dry the ink recorded on the recording medium. For example, JP-A-2010-280828 discloses a recording apparatus that is capable of drying the ink on a recording medium by heating the recording medium using a heater from the side of a platen, which is a medium supporting portion.
In addition, a transfer system recording apparatus is used, for example, in systems that do not discharge ink onto a recording medium. For example, JP-A-2000-75773 discloses an apparatus that includes a dehumidifying unit. The dehumidifying unit condenses water vapor generated when a toner image that is transferred on a transfer material makes contact with a heating roller, which is equivalent to a heater.
However, in a recording apparatus with a heater that dries a portion on which the ink is recorded without making contact, such as the one disclosed in JP-A-2010-280828, there is a case in which the vapor that evaporates from the ink due to the heater condenses on the medium supporting portion and the recording medium is wetted. In particular, in a recording apparatus provided with a heater that dries the ink recorded on the recording medium from a side which opposes the medium supporting portion, there are many cases in which the recording medium is wetted due to the vapor condensing on the medium supporting portion. Furthermore, in regard to the ink jet recording apparatus that records by discharging an ink onto a recording medium, the technology of JP-A-2000-75773 cannot be adopted. This is because, when using a heater that which makes contact with and dries the portion on which the ink is recorded, the image quality of the recorded portion decreases due to the contact between the recorded portion and the heater.